The Girl Next Door
by WriterGirl9
Summary: A fresh start in a new town was just what the Salvatore siblings needed. For little Bonnie she was going to find that the town of Beacon Hills was going to be the best place for her; even if she didn't realize it yet. I wrote this story as a request.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Day

The three siblings pulled up to what would be their new home. A fresh start is exactly what the little group needed after the year that they had.. Even if Bonnie didn't see it yet. Beacon Hills was going to be good for her.

"Well here we are." Damon Salvatore announced as he got out of the car. Damon was the oldest of his siblings. He was a very attractive man. He stood nearly six feet tall with dark almost black hair that complimented his pale skin, and startling blue eyes. He was smart, cocky, confident, and well aware of how good looking his was.

"Nice, isn't this nice Bonnie?" Stefan Salvatore asked his youngest sibling. Being the middle child meant that he spent a lot of time playing referee to his older brother and little sister. Stefan Salvatore was just as good looking as he brother. He stood about the same height and shared the same pale skin tone. His hair, however, was a copper brown with matching brown eyes. He lacked the swagger of his older brother, but had his own air of confidence about him.

Bonnie did not answer her brothers. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word since they left Mystic Falls. Bonnie was a petite girl. Standing five foot three inches tall she was vastly shorter then her brothers. The three did share the same pale skin tone. Bonnie had vibrant read hair that fell in curls mid waist, and brilliant green eyes. While Stefan and Damon could be mistaken for siblings Bonnie could not. She did not share the confidence either. It was her insecurity that made her so endearing.

Stefan could only sigh as he turned to his brother raising his eyes brows giving him his patented Stefan look that clearly read: "You broke her you fix her." Stefan grabbed a box and walked into the house giving the two some time alone

"What's it going to take for you to start speaking? Want a pony, how about a new car? We wouldn't want to add another frown line to Stefan's already broody forehead." Damon tried to joke with one of his signature smirks. "This move is going to be good for us Bonnie. A fresh start is what we all need." Damon relented with a sigh. That did it. Stefan might have cuddling approach to raising Bonnie, but Damon did not. "Go start grabbing boxes." He dictated in a tone that was meant to leave no room for arguments.

Bonnie responded by grabbing her book and sitting on the lawn.

This act infuriated Damon to no end. "Did you not hear me? Get your ass up and help with the boxes!" Damon then turned to his brother and sought his help. "A little help here?"

"Nope, not getting in the middle of this." Stefan promptly ignored both his siblings. "Not taking sides."

"You witch are going to get over yourself and help us." Damon said forcefully as he starred down at Bonnie.

"He meant that as a question with a please at the end." Stefan quickly came up intervening. The last thing they need was for Damon and Bonnie make a scene in front of the new neighbors.

"Teenagers huh? I happen to have two of my own." Melissa McCall joked from her side of the fence. She had watched the interaction between her new neighbors. "I'm Melissa McCall." Melissa stuck her hand out as she introduced herself.

Damon turned at the sound of the voice and made his way towards it. "Oh hey Damon Salvatore." Damon put his hand out to meet Melissa's. "That is my little brother Stefan and our little sister Bonnie." Damon motioned towards his siblings as he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Stefan called out as he grabbed another box.

"It's nice to meet you." Bonnie spoke for the first time.

"So what now you're talking?" Damon joked over his shoulder at his little sister. He was meet with cold silence. "Oh so you're just not talking to me." Damon came to the conclusion.

"Is there a reason why you're not talking to your brother?" Melissa asked the young girl.

"I am protesting my abduction." Bonnie answered with total certainty.

"For the love of God Bonnie you were not abducted." Damon was quickly losing patience. He was going to snap soon.

"Says you, but I was moved her against my will." It was times like these where the resemblance between Damon and Bonnie was the strongest. They were both to stubborn for their own good.

"You know if you need help moving in I have two boys who would be more then willing to help with the heavy lifting." Melissa took pity on the young man in front of her. He looked like he had his hands full.

"Thank you but I'm sure we can handle it."

"No, it will be no trouble. Boys!" Melissa called into the house to be answered by gangley teen boys who came bounding out of the house. "This Scott and Isaac. " Melissa introduced the dark and light hair teens. "You boys don't mind helping our new neighbors move in do you?"

"No." The pair of teen boys answered at the same time.

"Hey man I'm Scott." The dark haired boy introduced himself. "And this is Isaac." Isaac was taller, leaner and had curly blond hair.

"Damon, that one with the hair is my brother Stefan, and pouty over there is our sister Bonnie." Damon lead the boys to the moving truck and soon the four males started moving furniture into the house.

With the added help the house was completely moved into in no time. Bonnie, for her part, had moved from the lawn to the swing on the front porch. She was pulled away from her book when Isaac walked out onto the porch...without a shirt on. It was in that moment that she concluded that the boys in Mystic Falls did not look like that. She also decided that maybe Beacon Hill wasn't going to be so bad.

"How long are you going to make your brother's suffer?" Isaac asked breaking the silence. And yes he had caught her looking at him.

"I haven't decided yet." This caused Isaac to laugh.

"So how old are you Bonnie?" He took a seat next to her.

"Sixteen, I'm going to be a junior at Beacon Hills." Bonnie sat her book down and faced the boy that was next her. "You?"

"I'm a junior too." Isaac had a thought and decided to go with it before he chickened out. "You should come to the game tonight." He was flirting with her and asking her out at the same time. It was nice.

That perked Bonnie up. "Football?" She had always liked football. Being on the cheerleading team it was hard not to.

Isaac put his hand over his heart acting like he was wounded. "Football, really? We play lacrosse here."

"So I take it you're on the lacrosse team?" Bonnie threw her hands up in surrender.

"First line." Isaac puffed his chest up resulting in getting a laugh from Bonnie. The two had their attention pulled from the opening of the front door.

"Isaac..." Scott quickly stopped when he realized that he had interrupted something. "Ummm sorry but we need to go. We have to get ready for the game." He added not being able to keep the smirk off his face.

"You should totally come. Get a feel for the school." Isaac added as he made his way over to Scott.

"Come where?" Damon asked as he walked out the door startling the trio.

"To the lacrosse game. Apparently it's the sport around here." Bonnie supplied.

"She's right, you all should come. The whole town comes to these games. It will be a great way for you to meet people." Melissa said from the fence. "I was coming to get you two. You need to start getting ready; games at eight. I'll save you a seat."

Scott laughed at the look that was on Isaac's face. It clearly read that he did not want the older Salvatore's to attended. Scott was happy for his friend. It was about time that he found someone that he liked. This would also be great material to tease him with, as teenage boys will do.

"Well then I guess we'll be there." Damon answered in a very Damon like smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Bon Bon, lets go." Damon didn't even bother knocking on Bonnie's door. "Come on get dressed." Bonnie was laying on her bed with her closed and iPod on trying to zone out.

"What do you want?" Bonnie voice was full of contempt. Her brother was still not forgiven yet. "And what do you mean get dressed?"

"We were invited to a lacrosse game and we are going to go." Damon walked further into the room and started going through Bonnie's closet.

"Why?" Damon was never what anyone could ever accuse of being a joiner.

"Because we are new in town correction we are the strangers that just moved into town, and a town this small we won't go unnoticed. We did to make a good impression." Damon replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

* * *

Isaac was never more nervous for a lacrosse game in his life. "Isaac you alright?" Stiles asked his friend.

"Yeah why would you ask?" Isaac was pulled from his thoughts. Those thoughts being the pretty little read head that just moved next door.

"Because you put your jersey on and forgot to put your pads on first." Isaac looked down and saw his mishap.

Scott couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He knew why Isaac was so distracted. "And what the hell is up with you?" Stiles turned to Scott. "You have this giddy look on your face like you are laughing at your own private joke."

"Shut up." Isaac almost yelled at Scott.

"I didn't say anything." Scott defended with a laugh.

"No, but your face did." He was not in the mood to get teased from the rest of the team if they knew what was going on with him.

"Oh my God is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" This is what Stiles hated, the feeling of being left out because he wasn't apart of the werewolf club. In truth he was far from being left out of anything. However, with Isaac now living with Scott his position as Scott's best friend was threatened.

Scott couldn't take it anymore. What was going on with Isaac was normal, and they haven't had normal in a really long time. "We have new neighbors. One very pretty new neighbor in fact. What was her name again?" Scott pretended to think about it a little more. "Bonnie, that's her name." Scott snapped his finger as if he had just remembered her name.

"Oh Isaac do you have a little crush? That's so sweet?" Stiles replied while nuzzling Isaac's arm clearly teasing him.

"I hate you both." The trio was pulled away from their conversation by the coach beginning his usual pre-game pep-talk.

* * *

"Who are they?" Lydia found herself asking no one in particular as she spotted the Salvatore's.

Melissa McCall followed Lydia's eye line and found her new neighbors. She gave them a quick wave that indicated that she saved them seats by her. "Those are my new neighbors. The oldest male is Damon, followed by his brother Stefan. The red head is their sister Bonnie. I think she will be in your class." Melissa quickly explained.

"That is some gene pool." Lydia couldn't take her eyes off the group as the approach. They were simply to good looking for their own good. "I want one." She commented to no one in particular.

"Melissa it's good to see you again." Damon lead his siblings to the group. Melissa got the feeling that Damon was always leading them. It also didn't go unnoticed that Bonnie was always in between them. In between but never in the middle.

"It's good to see you all of you again." That last part was said especially for Bonnie didn't appear to be any happier then she was earlier that day. Melissa went about making the introduction between her neighbors and the rest of the small group.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she watched Damon play the charm act that he had that for some unholy reason worked on everybody. Bonnie didn't pay much attention after that, she wasn't like her brothers. She couldn't just pick up and start over like her old life didn't exist. "I know exactly how you feel." The one that was name Allison said from her left. "I was the new girl last year. I've been the new girl a few times. It sucks."

"Well you got me there because this is my first time ever being the new girl." Bonnie joked relenting and acknowledging the people around her.

Allison looked on the girl with sympathy and was going to offer her words of encouragement when the team starting take the field and the crowd going crazy. "Wow, you people take your lacrosse very seriously." Bonnie commented as she looked around the stadium watching the various signs go up.

"Oh you have no idea." Allison gave a quick smile to Scott as he waved to her from the field.

"Let me guess, boyfriend?" Bonnie commented on the interaction she witnessed. She also couldn't help but notice one of the other players that kept glancing their way. "Who's number 14?"

"Scott, he's the captain of the team." Allison said with a vice laced with pride. "Isaac why?"

"And my neighbor. No reason." Bonnie added. As the game progressed Bonnie learned a lot from the two girls sitting next to her. She learned that there was new teacher to the school this year, and that Mr. Harris was the meanest teacher that ever was. She also learned that Lydia had started dating Stiles who was another player. At the sound of the whistle it indicated that it was half time. Allison and Lydia quickly made their way to the players bench as Bonnie remained seated.

"You guys are doing awesome." Allison said as she approached Scott.

"Hey are you sitting with Bonnie?" Scott waisted no time in getting to his point.

"Yeah, why?"

"Invite her out with us after the game." Scott made a motion with his head towards Isaac and Allison got the message loud and clear.

"Yeah," Allison breathed out with amusement in her voice. The game resumed and Allison and Lydia retook their seats. "So after the game a few of us are going to go out and get food. You should totally come with us."

Allison caught Bonnie by surprise. "Oh you don't have to do that." Great she was going to be the pity project for the mean girls of the school.

"No, I'm serious come. I can start introducing you to people. Take some of the stress off of your first day." Allison tried again to persuade Bonnie.

"You should go. In fact I am telling you to go, and not come back until you have broken your curfew." Damon said from above the group of teen girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Every had started to leave the bleachers as soon as the final whistle blew living only a small group left. "We're just gonna grab food Mr. Salvatore." Lydia supplied in a charming voice. Lydia always did have a way of getting what she wanted.

"I'm gonna need some money." Bonnie held her hand out at Damon.

"I'm sorry is that how we ask?" Damon replied in a mock seriousness, but none the less pulled his wallet out holding out a few bills..

"Thanks." Bonnie grabbed all the bills out of his wallet, and not the ones that he held in his hands. When he gave her his are you kidding me look she only shrugged. "What you wouldn't respect me if I didn't." Donnie only smirked his approval at her.

"We'll see you at home Bon Bon." Damon bent down and kissed Bonnie on the head followed by Stefan.

"Don't call me that." Bonnie got out threw clenched teeth. She hated that nick name. Always did, and always will.

The three girls drove around chatting and listening to music. Bonnie listened mainly taking in as much information as she could. Bonnie was so absorbed by what was being said in the car that she didn't even realize that they were driving through the woods.

"I thought you said that we were going to get food?" Bonnie questioned as the group of girls pulled up to what was a burnt down abandon house.

"Well we couldn't exactly tell them that we were going to bring you to the after game, underage drinking party could we." Lydia replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually it's Damon. He would have offered to buy the booze. Damon, never met a rule that he didn't want to break." Bonnie couldn't keep her eyes off the house. Something really bad happened there of that she was sure.

"Oh come on, the house doesn't bite." Allison laced her arm with Bonnie and lead her towards the house.

"I just have this feeling that if I go in there, there is a good chance that I won't be coming back out." Bonnie let herself be drug threw the front door none the less. "So where is everyone else?"

"They'll be here soon. The coach likes to give a victory speech, and the players will shower and stuff. Right now we are going to get everything ready." Surprisingly there was a lot for them to do. Bonnie wasn't sure how they managed it but they had a portable generator in place and rows and rows of lights attached that were placed all around the house, tubes were filled with ice and then the various forms of alcohol were placed in them, and then finally a bonfire was lite. Allison was right dozens and dozens of teens started to arrive, and Bonnie was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"You doin okay?" Allison asked. It was right then and there that Bonnie decided that she was going to really like Allison Argent.

"It's just a bit much. I'll be okay." Bonnie gave her a small smile.

"Hey there beautiful." Scott had his arms wrapped around Allison from behind giving her a kiss. "Hey Bonnie you came."

"Yeah, hi." Bonnie gave an awkward wave. She didn't feel like being a third wheel or fifth wheel for that matter. She should have went home. She was missing Mystic Falls more and more.

"Hey you." Isaac came up from behind Bonnie scaring the crap out of her. Stiles had already left the group to go find Lydia. Isaac was attractive and Bonnie could tell that he had a little crush on her. She liked the attention. She liked it a lot.

"Oh hey Isaac." Bonnie laughed a little and jumped. "You startled me." Bonnie missed the look that passed between Scott and Isaac because if she had seen she certainly would have been as red as the color of her hair. It was a look that read go for it.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Isaac asked as he motioned towards Scott and Allison who were making out. Bonnie followed his eye line and readily agreed. "So what brought you to Beacon Hills?" Isaac and had lead them to one of the empty rooms and gave Bonnie a drink.

"Oh ummm, our father died in a car crash. Damon thought that it would be easier if we moved out of town. A fresh start and all." This was the first time that anyone had spoken to Bonnie about her dad.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my father last year so I know what you're going through." That was a slight lie. He highly doubted that Bonnie's father abused her. "Tell me about back home. Where is back home?"

"Mystic Falls." Bonnie corrected. "To tell you the truth it is a lot like Beacon Hills. Small town with a small town sherif, one high school, and everybody knows everybody. I bet nothing ever happens here" Bonnie finished with a roll of her eyes. Towns like Beacon Hills were predictable.

"You don't sound to impress with our little town." Isaac nearly laughed out. If Bonnie only knew the secrets that this town held.

"No, no. It's just I'm not really looking forward to being the new girl. I'm kind of shy. I don't really make friends easily. My friends back home, we have been friends since the sandbox. I can just picture Monday, everyone looking and whispering about me as I walk down the halls." Bonnie blushed at the admission.

"Well see that's where you're wrong. I hate to break it to you but you already kind of have yourself some new friends." Isaac leaned in close and whispered in Bonnie's ear causing her heart to race. "I think that if you give this town a chance you might find that you like it here."

"Maybe." Bonnie peaked at him from underneath heavy eyes. Who knows maybe this town would mean a chance at normal. Lord knows that Mystic Falls was anything but.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie lie in bed ignoring her alarm and her brother calling for her. Bonnie was not looking forward to her first day at a new school. More specifically being the new girl. She was going to be the new freak show. No thank you.

"Come on Bonnie; you don't want to be late on your first day." Bonnie didn't need to roll over to know that it was Stefan. The voice was simply far to gentle to be Damon.

"I don't want to." Bonnie groans pulling the blankets over her head.

"Come on Bonnie." Stefan sat on her bed rubbing her back. "It won't be so bad. You'll have your friends that made the other night."

"Please." Bonnie whined.

"No can do. Now come on." Stefan pulled the blankets away from Bonnie's face and gave her forehead a kiss.

An hour later Bonnie was dressed, feed, and walking out the door with Stefan in tow just in time to see Scott and Isaac getting on their bikes.

"Hey Bonnie." Isaac called out.

"Good morning morning Scott." Bonnie waved at them.

"Looking forward to your first day?" Scott asked. Bonnie scoffed.

"You boys ride motorcycles huh?" Stefan called out to the teens. Both nodded yes, a little confused. "She stays off of them." Stefan indicated between the bikes and Bonnie.

History was Bonnie's first classed and it proved to have one of the meanest teachers. "What year did World War II end in? Anyone?"

"Miss. Argent surely know." Mr. Tanner called out to Allison.

"Ummm like a long time ago." Allison was caught off guard.

"Very cute Miss. Argent. What about you Mr. McCall. Want to over come the dumb jock label that has be fallen on you."

"Nope, I'm totally cool with it." Scott's little joke made the rest of the class laugh.

"How about you Mr. Leheay."

"I'm sorry Sir. I don't know." Isaac was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You know I was willing to go on easy on you last your because of your father. The same will not apply this year." Mr. Tanner taunted Isaac.

"1945" Bonnie called out.

"Thank you Mr. Leheay. You are Miss?" Mr. Tanner roared at Bonnie indicating his displeasure at his fun being disrupted.

"Salvatore, Bonnie Salvatore. Anytime." Bonnie replied with a smirk.

"Very well. " Tanner challenged. Bonnie nodded her head in approval. "Pearl Harbor ?"

"December 7, 1941. My brother's are historians. I'm good with dates" Bonnie explained.

"How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner challenged

"Berlin Wall?"

"1989." Bonnie began playing with her pen trying to ignore the attention she was getting. She wished she wouldn't have shot her mouth off.

"Civil Rights act?"

"1964." Bonnie leaned further a crossed her desk.

"JFK assassination?"

"1963."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. The School Board of Education?" Tanner was slowly moving towards Bonnie getting angrier and angrier.

"1954."

"Korean War?"

"1950 t0 1953."

"Huh, it ended in 1952." Tanner's laughter boomed clearly enjoying proving Bonnie wrong.

"I'm sorry sir it end in 1953." Bonnie challenged sitting back in her desk with her arms folded.

"Someone look it up." Tanner dictated without taking his eyes of Bonnie.

"It ended in 1953." A random student laughed.

"Get out of my room." Tanner seethed through his teeth.

"I'm being punished for being smart?" Bonnie questioned dumbfounded.

"No for being a smart ass." Mr. Tanner shot back. "Now get out of my room." To emphasized his point by pointing to the door. "Get out!" Tanner screamed at her. This caused Bonnie to jump into action.

Bonnie gathered her things in a huff and made her to the door. "You can join your girlfriend Mr. Leheay." Was what Bonnie heard just as she walked into the hall way.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked as she and Isaac walked side by side.

"Threw a paper ball at Mr. Tanner's head." Isaac was quit proud of himself. Tanner and Harris were the two most hated teachers in the school because they were both assholes.

"You didn't have to do that." Bonnie was secretly quit pleased with Isaacs actions. "But thank you anyway." Bonnie offered Isaac one her sweetest smiles.

"And who said I did it for you?" He bumped his shoulders to hers. He was going to make it that easy for her.

"You didn't?" Bonnie asked threw her eye lashes. They were flirting. It felt really good. "So how much trouble do you think we'll be in?" Bonnie asked why chewing on her lip. A sure tell sign that she was nervous.

"Detention for me, and a warning for you." Isaac could here Bonnie's heart speed up. She was scared. Right now his greatest urge was to protect her. "Do you think your brothers will be mad?" Isaac flashed back to how his father use to show him his disappointment, and he had to remind himself that not every parent or guardian was like that.

"Depends on who takes the call. Damon will be amuse and proud." Bonnie laughed as she envisioned Damon picking her up. "Stefan will blame himself then spend the rest of the day reading into my actions, and then he would try to get me to open up about it."

From what Isaac saw of the Salvatore's he could see both of the situations that Bonnie described. "See it won't be so bad."

"I'm a nerd I don't like to be in trouble." Bonnie admitted with a blush.

Once they got to the principles office they were both called in at the same time, and both her simply giving a lecture about respecting their teachers, and that they didn't want to start the school year off on a bad note; finally both we cautioned not to be sent to the principles office again.

"Got lunch plans?" Isaac asked as they walked down the hall.

"I planned on finding a dark hole, and making myself invisible, and cry." Bonnie joked.

"Well now you don't to do that. You can come sit with us. Beside my shoulder is better to cry on." Isaac joked right back with her.

As they walked up to the table the pair noticed that there was only one empty seat. I didn't go unnoticed by Isaac that Bonnie was starting to feel nervous. Wolf senses. "Ummm, maybe I should try and find somewhere else to sit." Bonnie stated.

"No, no wait right here." Isaac walked over to the table and told one of the boys that she didn't know to get up. She was surprised to that he didn't as Isaac told him. "See problem solved."

"You didn't have to do that." Bonnie put her tray down feeling a little uncomfortable. She didn't want to make any enemies.

"It's Greenburge, trust me its fine." Isaac began eating food. Bonnie couldn't help but think that maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac spots Bonnie as she makes her way to her locker. Unfortunately the two of them didn't have an classes together in the afternoon, but he was pleased to learn that she did have classes with Scott, Allison and Stiles. At least he knew that she was being looked after. "So I see that you survived your first day." Isaac comes up next to Bonnie startling her.

"Barely. I would say." Bonnie finishes grabbing her books and shoves them into her bag. Honestly she is so ready for the day to be over. "I can go home and crawl into my bed."

While the image of Bonnie in her bed is an enticing one for Isaac he has other ideas for her. "I guess I can't tempt you into staying for lacrosse practice then."

"Oh umm Stefan is coming to pick me." Bonnie winces at her lame answer.

"Call him and tell him that you'll get a ride home with Lydia. Honestly either she or Allison drive in everyday I'm sure that one of them won't mind driving you home. Hell I can even ask Stiles. Just stay." Isaac has invaded Bonnie's personal space by placing each one of his hand on either side of her head trapping her between her locker and himself.

For a moment Bonnie forgot how to breath. "Yeah sure." Isaac is amused at how easy it was to quicken Bonnie's heart rate. Very pleased with her answer he place a kiss in her hair and makes his way to the locker room to change.

Bonnie spots Allison and Lydia and shyly makes her way over to them. She is not sure if they are actually friends yet, and she doesn't want to feel like she is forcing her way into their little group.

"Hey Bonnie." Allison greets the girl with a warm smile. She likes Allison a lot. "I see that Isaac was able to get you to watch him practice."

"Yeah." Bonnie dips her head because she is sure that there is a blush forming on her face. It was times like these that it sucks to be a read head.

"So does that mean that the two of you are a couple now?" Lydia is blunt and uninhibited. She totally fearless.

"I'm not actually sure." That was certainly the truth. Sure the two of them flirted with each other shamelessly, but that didn't mean anything really.

"Lydia." Allison says as a warning to her friend when she notice the distress that the question has put on Bonnie.

"What? Oh come it's obvious to anyone with eyes that he likes her, and that she likes him just as much. I was just wondering. If not you should hurry up and claim him. It's the beginning of lacrosse season and all of the really hot lacrosse players get snatched up quick." Lydia explains as a matter of fact.

On the field both Scott and Isaac heard the conversation that was going on between the girls. On one hand he wanted to kill Lydia. On the other hand he wanted to kiss because she was able to get an answer to one of his questions. "Honestly Stiles your girlfriend can be both an angle and devil at times." Isaac comments to Stiles as they are waiting in like to shoot.

"Oh don't I know it. I still got scratches on my back to prove." Acting in insinct Stiles rubs his back with a wince.

"That, that right there is more information then I ever wanted to know about Lydia. Never share like that again. Never." That was just great Isaac was going to have that image in his head now. For good measure he knocks their helmets together to further prove his displeasure.

"What brought this one anyway?" Stiles was certain that Isaac didn't think about Lydia unless he had too.

"I was listening to them." Okay Isaac will admit that eavesdropping on their conversation might be a bit much, but in his defense it's not really his fault. Werewolf hearing and all.

"Dude, seriously? You're worse then Scott was." Stiles jokes around good naturally with his friend.

Isaac catches up to Bonnie after practice. He doesn't get much time with her considering he has to head to his job at the vet's office with Scott. However, he will take what he can get. "So tell me what did you think?"

Bonnie bites her lip not really sure how to answer, because honestly she was sure what she was watching. "I haven't quite picked up the rules of the game yet, so I'm not sure what I am seeing but I will." Bonnie says the last part with confidence.

Isaac hold his hand out for Bonnie to take and intertwines their fingers as he walks her to Lydia's car. "So wanna hangout later?" Isaac asks as he holds the door to the car open for her.

"Yeah, ummm, what time are you off work?" Bonnie was sure that neither of her brothers would care if Isaac came over as long as it wasn't too late.

"I'm normally home around eight thirty. Maybe we can study together?" Isaac offers as a possible activity.

"That would be great." Isaac again leans in and place a soft kiss into Bonnie's hair as he pulls her close into a hug.

"I'll see you in a little bit then." With that Isaac is off to the showers.

"Oh yeah, you to are so together." And just like that Bonnie is remind of Lydia's presences.


	6. Chapter 6

It started out innocently enough when Isaac arrived at Bonnie's, but leaving two teenagers alone in an empty house was just asking for things to get out of hand. Especially when one of the two was a wolf. "Hey beautiful." Isaac greeted the girl who answered the door.

"Hey you." Bonnie allowed Isaac to give her a light kiss on the cheek even if his lips did linger longer then they needed to.

"So what do you want to study first?" Isaac asked as he walked further into the house.

"Ummm, chemistry, I guess." Bonnie lead Isaac over to the table where her books were spread out. "I have no idea where my brothers are so we can study in the living room." When Bonnie had gotten home she found the house empty with no note letting her no where her brothers had gone off to. She texted both of them but didn't get a reply. This wasn't that unusual so she fixed herself a snack and waited for Isaac to arrive.

The two teens did start off studying with Isaac on the other side of the table. Slow he moved next to Bonnie, just to answer a question of course, and then his arm was around her shoulder, to get a better look at the book of course. The feeling of Isaac's breath on her neck caused Bonnie to react by leaning in further to him. This gave him the permission that he need to wrap her in his arms and kiss. Before either of them knew it they were on the couch with Isaac on top and Bonnie running her hands through his from underneath him. It didn't take long for Isaac's shirt to be off and one of Bonnie's legs hooked over his hip as he nipped at her neck. Ever little purr that she offered Isaac further his attention that he paid to her; sucking and licking at her pulse point. Her withering under him allowed him to grind further into her biteing her ear at the same time. "You're wearing too many clothes." Isaac whisper as he nibbled on her ear lob.

"Wow!" At the sound of the voice the two of them stopped their to look over to see Stefan glaring at them being accompanied by a very amused looking female. An attractive blonde female.

"Actually I was thinking that you aren't wearing enough. Get off of her." Stefan growled at Isaac scaring the boy.

"Oh come on Stefan, don't be judgy. There were kids making out on the couch." Lexi tried to reason with her oldest friend.

"His shirt was off Lexi." Stefan bite out. Honestly he really wished that Lexi had the ability to mind her own business.

"Yes, and to that I say bravo hunny, bravo." Lexi congratulated Bonnie. "When one looks like that without a shirt on they should always walk around without one. Honestly it's a public ser You should think about that." This time Lexi was talking to Isaac who looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Stefan. Lexi." Bonnie panted as she pushed Isaac off of her. "Lexi."This time the name was said with a smile on Bonnie's face as she attacked the other female with hugs and kisses. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing with the move, and by the looks of it you are doing very well." The blonde teased the teen girl causing her to blush further.

Isaac, on the other hand, was trying to look anywhere but at the older male who was glaring at him. Or at the blonde female who he was certain could eat him alive. "I think I better head home." Isaac said to no one inparticular as he began to gather his things.

"That would be a very good idea." Stefan stood facing the teen with his arms folded over his chest look intimidating.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bonnie." Isaac was going to go over to the girl, but stopped when he thought better of it. He thought right.

"Maybe." Was all Stefan said.

"Come on Stefan stop scaring the boy. You with the abs. I am sure we will be seeing each other again. You Bon Bon. We are going to talk. I want details." And just like that the two girls left for Bonnie's room and Isaac scurried out of the house as fast as he could.

When Isaac got into the house he saw that both Melissa and Scott were already up in their rooms ready for bed. Following their lead Isaac took a quick shower and made his way to his own room. He was surprised to find Scott sitting on his bed waiting for him. "So how did it go?" The other boy ask.

"Not good." Isaac answered ruefully rubbing the back of his neck.

Scott's face fell at his friends admission. He was hoping that everything worked out well for Isaac. If anyone deserved it Isaac did. "What the hell happened?"

Isaac went into great detail as he told Scott the story of how he got caught making out with Bonnie by her brother. He was not pleased to find that this amused Scott to no end. "It's not funny. You didn't see Stefan's face. I don't think he is going to let us see each other." Isaac voiced his fear.

Scott scoffed. Isaac was being dramatic. "I highly doubt that he will take it that far. Besides this was bound to happen at some point. I mean it happened with Allison and I. It's one of those things that just needs to happened."

"Yeah?" Scott's words brought Isaac comfort. "Hey do me a favor and don't tell Stiles." That was all he needed was to be the punt of one of Stiles' jokes for the for seeable future.

"Oh come on. I have to tell him. We tell each other everything." Scott was rewarded for his words with a pillow thrown at his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The only saving grace for Bonnie was that Stefan did not mention the Isaac incident to Damon. She was sure that Lexi had something to do with that fact. There was no way that Bonnie could handle the both of coming at her at once. Damon was liable to be humiliating and offer to buy her condoms and take her for birth control.

When Scott walked out of the house he was pleased to see that Bonnie and Stefan were leaving their house at the same time. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Isaac had frozen at the sight of the older man and quickly hide his head avoiding looking him in the eye."Good morning Mr. Salvatore!" Scott called out to the discomfort of Isaac. Honestly this was simply to good an opportunity to pass up.

"Good morning Scott." The smile on Stefan's face fell when he caught sight of Isaac.

"Good morning Bonnie. Lovely day isn't it?" Scott addressed the girl. He heard a growl coming from Isaac and he knew that his play was taken to far.

Bonnie's face was as red as a tomato. Clearly realizing that Isaac had told his brother what had went on last night. She wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. "Yeah, I guess it is." She couldn't even look at Isaac. If it was at all possible she turned redder.

"Here Stefan you forgot your coffee." Lexi came out of the house in nothing but her underwear.

"Lexi put some clothes on." Stefan bit out as he saw his neighbors stair at the skeptical that was Lexi. If he wasn't mistaken she may have caused on his neighbors to drive their car into the garage.

"Oh come I am just as covered as if I was going to the beach." Lexi justified her attar. "Bonnie I will come get you from school and we can go shopping."

"You have good taste Mr. Salvatore." Scott whistled his approval of Lexi. "I approve."

"Shut up Scott." It was going to be one of those days as far as Stefan was concerned. And Bonnie cracked her first smile that morning, and Isaac snickered at his friend being told off.

Once Isaac and Bonnie were in school away from the prying eyes of her brother he took his chance to talk to her about last night. "So I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened. I shouldn't have let things get that far that fast."

"You told Scott?" Bonnie's question came out more as a statement.

Isaac wanted to slap himself. She thought he was one of the guys that went and bragged about the girls they slept with afterwards. "Not for the reasons that you're thinking. I was freaked out after your brother caught us and he asked me why. I'm not the type to go and talk about their sexual conquest. I wouldn't do that to you. Never to you. Go on a date with me, a real one?" Isaac as he lend against the locker next to Bonnie's biting his lip.

"Just you and me?" Bonnie asked through her lashes.

"Yeah just the two of us, what do you say?" Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Isaac smiled as he took Bonnie's hand in his intertwining their fingers.

Bonnie's day got much better, and she had almost forgotten about the incident that was until lunch. Lunch started off well enough that was until the blonde devil herself decided to make an appearance.

"Lexi." Bonnie breathed out.

"Yeah that was the blonde's name. I mean she came out of the house nearly naked." Scott was telling the story to the rest of the table.

"No Lexi,"to emphasized her point Bonnie pointed to the blonde who was waving at her. "What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here." Bonnie groaned as the blonde joined the table.

"Please they're called boobs. No on is going to kick me out with a rack like this." Lexi unbuttoned more of her buttons on her shirt While the boys were grateful for the view the girls at the table were not. . "Anyway I thought that I would come bust you out of here. So we can talk more about last night without your brothers around."

"Lexi!" Bonnie cried humiliated. "I can't just leave, and this is not the time or the place to be talking about last night." Bonnie was red up to her hairline.

"Oh come on so you fooled around with your boy toy over here. It's hardly news you are a teenager after all." Bonnie sunk further into her seat while Isaac turned his own shade of red. Lexi needed a gage. "So are lets go. We can go shopping. I know I can buy you some naughty underwear."

Bonnie reluctantly allowed the blonde to puller out of her seat. The more she thought about the more she thought she would rather be anywhere then at the lunch table with her secrets out for all to hear. "Sure."

When Bonnie and Lexi were completely gone Isaac turned to face his friends. Scott was nearing a fit with laughter while both Allison and Lydia had the good sense to hold their laughter in. Stiles was the one he was really dreading. He had a sharp tongue. "So Isaac wanna tell Poppa Stiles what you did last night?"

"Shut up Stiles." It was gonna be a long day Isaac just knew it.


End file.
